


Unfathomable

by trixi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixi/pseuds/trixi
Summary: Коулсон встречает Примулу Поттер.





	Unfathomable

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [UNfathomable](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/480385) by https://m.fanfiction.net/u/4125581/. 



> «В переводе я передаю не слово в слово, а мысль в мысль». (Иероним, богослов, переводчик Библии)

С начала наблюдения она выглядит безнадежным маленьким ребенком. Ей 18 лет, он знает это, но, когда она свернулась калачиком под вязаным лиловым пледом, раскинув тщательно уложенные в косу каштановые волосы, Примула Поттер кажется невероятно, пугающе молодой.

И эта девушка убила Лорда Волдеморта?

Это кажется непостижимым, но есть сила в её коже - в её сердце - и так же как Фил Коулсон верит в Щ.И.Т., он верит в неё.

Всё же, Фил подавляет зевок, и размышляет о том, что он действительно не хочет быть здесь. Сама мысль о том, что Щ.И.Т. хочет завербовать восемнадцатилетнюю девушку только прошедшую войну, вызывает тошноту. Не смотря на то, что эта девушка герой, в определенной степени она по-прежнему просто ребёнок. Она взрослая не по годам, с опытом, какой Фил не пожелал бы никому, но в некоторых отношениях, она и не жила вовсе.

Лениво, он удивляется, как начальство спит по ночам.

По правде говоря, Фьюри настойчивый ублюдок, однако отказ Фила не стоит его работы. Так что Коулсон заставил замолчать свою совесть, сел на самолет, и теперь он в Лондоне, в доме, который видал и лучшие деньки, в компании девушки, которая видела слишком много ужасного.

\- Мне было интересно, когда ты придёшь, - она здоровается, поглядывая из-за книги на коленях. Её лицо худое и бледное - эффект продолжительного недоедания и острой нехватки витамина D - и Фил задаётся вопросом когда она нормально ела или хотя бы выходила из дома. 

Но ещё больше его интересует, как такие зелёные глаза могут быть настолько тусклыми. 

\- Кингсли Шеклболт сказал, что ты придёшь.

\- Я? - Коулсон повторяет. Он чувствует себя застигнутым врасплох, и это ощущение не из приятных. Как ни странно, он совершенно не удивляется, когда эта девочка начинает разговор первой.

Признаки лидера, полагает он.

\- Щ.И.Т., - она уточняет, - Кингсли сказал, что ваши люди заинтересованы во мне.

\- Кингсли прав, хотя мне действительно интересно, откуда у него эта информация. 

Она смеётся. Её голос - хрипловатый Альт - приятно слушать, но этот смех, низкий и страстный, как зов сирены. Он очарован этой девушкой, и, несмотря на неутешительную реальность, - он на десять лет старше её - Фил не может подавить свой интерес.

Он успокоил себя тем, что она более зрелая, чем некоторые знакомы ему взрослые мужчины.

\- Я научилась не задавать вопросы, - Примула говорит, - у него есть... необычные способы.

\- Я не знал, - Фил отвечает. - Я стараюсь не связываться с политиками. 

Слишком поздно он вспоминает, что Примула - Леди домов Поттер и Блэк, и старательно прячет разочарование. Она не выглядит обеспокоенной, скорее наоборот, она улыбается, и если Фил не ошибается, девушка веселится. За его счет, не меньше.

На этот раз, к сожалению, по совершенно другой причине. 

\- Могу я спросить ваше имя? Боюсь, Кингсли предложил мне недостаточно информации.

\- Агент Филипп Коулсон, - отвечает он и исправляет, - Фил.

\- Фил, - она повторяет. Смущённо он очарован тем, как её губы произносят его имя, но без малейшего усилия, он возвращается к цели своего визита. 

\- Как вы уже знаете, Щ.И.Т. заинтересован в вас. Директор Фьюри чувствует, что вы можете стать ценным агентом для нашей организации.

Ведьма смотрит на него вдумчиво, и её взгляд с хитринкой. 

\- И что думаете вы, Агент Коулсон?

Фил колеблется с ответом, и, в конце концов, говорит правду. 

\- Я думаю, что вы сделали достаточно.

Она грустно улыбается в ответ. 

\- Я склонна согласиться с вами, агент Коулсон.

Фил хмурится, и уточняет: 

\- Это «нет»?

\- Это «нет». - Она подтверждает.

Фил кивает в молчаливом согласии, и не пытается изменить её мнение. Он не хочет этого.

\- В таком случае, спасибо за потраченное время, Леди Поттер.

Он поднимается из кресла, не помня как там оказался, и приближается к двери.

Как он это делает, он чувствует, что если выйдет за дверь, потеряет гораздо больше, чем просто потенциального агента Щ.И.Т.

Примула Поттер, кажется, чувствует то же самое.

\- Агент Коулсон?

Он останавливается, выдыхает и поворачивается. 

\- Да, Леди Поттер?

Она снова улыбается, а её глаза блестят.

Несмотря на истощенное тело, и явно выпирающие скулы, она красива. Её вид заставляет затаить дыхание, и термин «завороженный» характеризует его наиболее точно.

\- В магической Британии, потенциальные женихи обычно обмениваться письмами с объектом своих воздыханий. - Она замолкает. - Я была бы очень рада, Агент Коулсон, если бы получила письмо от вас.

Фил, недоверчиво, но удовлетворенно, кивает и вежливо кланяется и отвечает: 

\- Леди Поттер, это было бы истинное удовольствие.

Так что он пишет ей, и Примула Поттер отвечает в ответ.

Такой способ общения вызывает новое ощущение. Он хочет использовать термин «любовные письма», но есть что-то интимное и глубоко личное, в их переписке. Это не занимает много времени, когда Фил решает, что может вырезать у себя сердце, засунуть его в конверт и отправить Примуле на блюдечке с голубой каёмочкой.

Его чувства явно бросаются в глаза – он даже не пытается их скрыть - так что он более чем в восторге, когда она предлагает снова встретиться.

На этот раз встреча проходит в Уэльсе, в небольшом приморском посёлке под названием Колвин Бэй. Когда он приезжает, она сидит на продуваемой веранде, в плетёном кресле-качалке, с вязаным пледом, наброшенном на колени. Это поздняя осень, вечер, но Примула ослепительна. 

Её улыбка только для него. 

\- Снова здравствуй, Фил.

Возвращая приветствие, он улыбается. Не существует места, где бы он хотел оказаться сильнее.


End file.
